


Roxanne

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: El Tango De Roxanne, Like Moulin Rouge, Luke is kinda the duke but like ehhh, M/M, Song Based, Song Lyrics, brock is nini/the one dancing with marcel, but hey ya know i like this, evan is christian, everyone else in the group is doing the music in the bg, i now have it in my head so welp, is it nini???, marcel is the narcoleptic argentinian, not everything is like the movie obv, ohm is satine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Evan, high over heels is sung to by Marcel, the Canadian being in love with Ohmwrecker, the most well known escort, but Ryan is to be taken by another, that is Luke, a man who was given the escort for money.





	Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> the song is here -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rn0xXo1gwGY

Evan felt his face flush as he hid with Ryan, soft kisses happening before the shorter would leave. His heart was beating as his love left with another, Luke, a duke that the escort was sold to. He felt himself be pulled away by someone and saw Marcel holding onto him, a small thing of anger in his eyes as he stared into the other's set, the taller of the two already knew why he had that look in them "Evan, you can't keep doing this!" He hissed before he sighed "You are going to end up hurting yourself more than you know." "I will do what I want to, Marcel! I love him greatly." Evan said smiling as his heart pounded at the thought of the next day where they would meet again, but was quickly shut down of the hope "He left you for another.." Marcel growled before he flicked their nose "Listen.."

The music started. Brock faced Marcel, who stared back, the music making it's beat as they walked around each other "First! There is desire!" The two now being close and walking around each other "Then! There is passion!" The two slapped their hands together, eyes looking into one another's before they pulled each other close, the brunet looked at Jonathan as he out stretched his hand behind the other's back "Then there is suspicion!" They pulled away and Marcel grasped Brock's wrist "Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust! Without just, there is no love!" His words spoke out, Evan watching and listening to his friend "Jealousy! Yes jealousy! Will drive you.. Mad!" He shouted out looking at his friend, who moved back a little.

"Roxanne!" Marcel started "You don't have to put on that red light! Walk the streets for money!" Brock walked away from the other "You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right!" He continued "Roxanne! You don't have to wear that dress tonight!" he yelled as he stared at his friend before singing once again "Roxanne! You don't have to sell your body to the night!" The brunet was surrounded by his friends, all at some point taking hold of his body. Evan frowned before he started "His eyes upon your face." His voice softer, more gentle "His hand upon your hand." He continued "His lips caress your skin." He breathed before he let out his own yell "It's more than I can stand!" And Then Evan and Marcel's voices sang over each other's as they looked into the other's eyes "Roxanne!" "Why does my heart cry?" "Roxanne!" "Feelings I can't fight!" Before the older stopped and the Canadian continued "You're free to leave me, but please don't deceive me! And please believe me when I say I love you!" The next day came around, yet the melody was still there. Luke whispered softly into Ryan's ear as Evan spoke quietly "Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer me dejaste me dejaste en un tango el alma se me fue se me fue el corazon ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer que no te vendas Roxanne.."

Evan locked eyes with his love, jealousy rising as they watched, before him and Marcel sang on top of each other once more "Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light!" "Why does my heart cry?" They sang "Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight!" "Feelings I can't fight!" Before the Canadian stopped while the other continued "Roxanne! You don't have to put on that red light!" Brock joined Marcel in singing "Roxanne! You don't have to wear that dress tonight!" Before They stopped singing with them and they yelled out "Roxanne!" The name being stretched out longer before he and the others all screamed and Evan let out "Roxanne!" The others still screaming in the background as he and Ryan locked eyes, the music finally coming to a halt. The escort left the Duke, walking to the one he loved and whispered "We can always run away from here, Ev."

**Author's Note:**

> "Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer me dejaste me dejaste en un tango el alma se me fue se me fue el corazon ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer que no te vendas Roxanne." is "I love you so much, what I'm going to do, you left me, you left me in a tango, the soul was gone, my heart was gone, I do not feel like living because I can not convince you not to sell Roxanne."


End file.
